¿Solo Primos?
by Drhum-deathAC
Summary: Despues de  enfrentar a un ladron los primos caen rio abajo. Ben queda inconciente a merced total de Gwen que aprovechara muy bien esta oportunidad, casi unica.


Tanto Ben 10 como sus personajes y etc, etc, no me pertencen

¿Solo Primos?

Los dos primos se encontraban siguiendo un ladrón que en este caso eran tres y su jefe era Skull, quien el paso del tiempo no le permitió cambiar su calaverica cara.

-jajajaja-reía Skull quien estaba parado en el piso trasero de la camioneta con una escopeta y con uno de los tres ladrones.

Ben estaba como Jetray y Gwen montado sobre el, agarrada fuertemente de su cuello. Gwen estaba en una posición muy sugestiva, Ben no lo podía evitar pero sentía un cosquilleo al estar junto a ella

Skull y su compañero prepararon la escopeta para dispararles, Ben estaba a una distancia bastante larga con respecto a la camioneta.

-va a ser como ese juego donde ahí que matar patos-dise Skull y carga su escopeta, apunta a Ben y dispara.

El muchacho esquivo los dos disparos y al momento que los dos ladrones tuvieron que recarga disparo un rayo láser de los ojos en medio de donde los malhechores se encontraban.

El daño del rayo fue impresionante, no solo uno de los ladrones callo a la ruta sino que el tanque de la camioneta se estaba prendiendo fuego, no tardaría nada en explotar.

-¡Va a explotar! ¡Sal de ahí Skull!-le advierte Gwen.

La calaca volteo hacia Gwen y después miro hacia debajo de el donde se encontraba el tanque, con cara de preocupación.

Ben se subio a la camioneta y accedió a llevar a Skull, este se negó y cargo su escopeta.

El conductor del coche se tiro y callo rodando por la ruta. Ahora el vehículo perdió el rumbo.

-¡Noooo!-grito Skull, casi cayéndose del vehículo pero amarrándose de de una de las barandas del mismo.

Ben quiso sacarlo, sabría que no escaparía.

-¡No me toques, no necesito tu ayuda!-le grito Skull y lo apunto con su escopeta.

La camioneta hiba por la ruta que costeaba una montaña y que del otro lado tenia al rio o rapidos.

La camioneta sin rumbo rompió la valla de contención y callo a los rápidos.

-¡Nooo!-gritaron los primos.

La camioneta se dio vuelta, ya se encontraba apunto de explotar. Todos flotaron en el aire y se perdieron en un éxtasis.

Ben iba a volar pero Skull aprovecho su momento de distracción y disparo, pegándole un balazo en el brazo izquierdo.

-¡AAAAAAAA!-grito Ben del dolor no pudiendo entonces volar.

-¡Beeeeeen!-grito Gwen e intento tomarlo del brazo.

La gravedad no es eterna por eso todos cayeron al rió.

Ben se destransformo y fue llevado por las rápidas corrientes dejando una gran mancha roja a su paso, producto del balazo en su brazo. Gwen lo miraba dolorida casi cayéndole un lagrima por la mejilla. Ben estaba palido, dolorido, se le notaba en la cara y sin fuerza para aguantar a los rápidos que lo llevaban a su antojo.

Ben era una hoja llevada a voluntad por las corrientes acuáticas y Gwen aquella persona quien quería rescatarlo y llevarlo a tierra.

Skull callo pero sujetando bien fuerte su escopeta logro que no se mojara, así su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo resurgió del agua.

-jajaja-rió el ladrón cargo su escopeta y apunto a Gwen-adiós niña.

Pero cuando estaba apunto de disparar la camioneta callo sobre el, y como si esto fuera poco exploto, creando una gran corriente de agua que aumento los fuertes rápidos.

-…Gwen…ayu…dame…-gemio Ben intentando agarrarla.

-¡Ben!-grito Gwen y lo tomo del brazo sano.

-nos iremos de aquí Ben-dise Gwen y se dispone hacer uno de su hechizos.

Pero el rio le gano de mano devuelta y los dos cayeron por una enorme cascada.

-¡AAAAA!-gritaron los dos.

Gwen sujeto bien fuerte a Ben para que la caída no lo lastimara mas de lo que estaba.

Gwen sentía mucha pena por lo que le paso a Ben y aunque el no se diera cuenta ella lo quería demasiado, demasiado.

Los dos calleron como una bomba en el agua. Allí los rápidos desaparecieron y se transformaron en un agua tranquila y serena. Gwen a rastras y con mucho labor llevo a Ben a tierra.

Ben callo con los ojos entre abiertos mirando a Gwen saliendo mojada, con la ropa apretada, el no se había dado cuenta pero Gwen era muy sexy, muy linda ¡Oh pero que estas pensando Ben! Gwen atractiva ella era esa chiquilla insoportable que nunca se callaba, la perfecta y calculadora Gwen, pero, pero ahora el, no entendia lo que pasaba, y ¡lo que sentía hacia ella! La dejo de mirar como su prima y la miro como una chica hermosa que se merecía alguien bueno y especial. Ben no esperaba ser esa persona, Gwen estaba con Kevin pero el no le podía impedir a su ojo y corazón que la vieran linda, hermosa, atractiva, etc.

Gwen veía a su primo desfallecido sobre la tierra, cara arriba, agitado y con el brazo chorreando sangre. Ella estaba muy triste, lloraba al ver a su primo asi. Tenia miedo de lo peor.

-Gwe…een…yoooo… no me sientoooo…

-¡Ben, Noooo!-lo sarandeo Gwen.

Gwen reacciono y le vio la herida. La bala estaba casi afuera y era fácil de sacar. Ella no era doctora pero sabia primeros auxilios y como sacar una bala. Gwen le saco la chaqueta verde a Ben y se dejo ver su remera mojada y apretada, que remarcaba su pecho, su hermoso pecho… "Gwen no te distraigas" se dijo para si.

Ben estaba voluble, no tenia fuerzas para moverse.

Gwen levanto la manga de su remera y agarro una piedra con forma de pala de cemento. Después procedió a sacar la bala.

-¡AAAAAAA!-grito Ben y logro safarse.

-¡Beeen! Esto es necesario, te puedes infestar, debo sacarla-le dijo su prima.

-pero….duele...-gemia Ben.

-oye, sabes lo lejos que queda un hospital, y en este estado no creo que llegues muy lejos-le informa.

-…-Ben guarda silencio.

Gwen como un profesional, toma la piedra, agarra una hoja verde y grande. Con la piedra comienza a sacar la bala.

-¡AAAAAAA!-grita con mas intensidad el chico y se aferra a la cintura de la adolescente.

Tras segundos que parecían minutos y minutos que parecían horas la bala salio, pero no por eso el enorme dolor del joven Tennyson que aun seguía gritando. La sangre corria por montones, formando un gran charco de rojo.

-Ben, ya esta-le dise Gwen y le acaricia la cabeza.

-ggggg…duele…-respondió y comenzó a serrar los ojos guardando en su mente la bella imagen de Gwen mojada, linda, y mirandola a el.

Gwen se preocupo pero después entendió que si se dormía era buen indicio de que mejoraría.

Ella se quedo en cuclillas admirando el "hermoso" cuerpo de Ben. Remera apretada que como ya se dijo antes yacía mojada y esto daba la ilusion de que no la llevara, su pantalón mojado medio rasgado al fina y por su puesto su hermosa cara de angel, que dormía placidamente, Con una rara sonrisa en su boca como era costumbre en el cuando dormia.

La sangre dejo de brotar y Gwen decidió moverlo de ahí, no sabia por que pero le gustaba tener a su primo asi dormido, bajo su control en pocas palabras.

Gwen ase mucho tiempo que sentía algo por el, pero ya saben como es esto, la familia no puede relacionarse entre si. Lo que obviamente era algo estupido ya que Gwen, como lectora de libros de historia, bien sabia que inmigrantes europeos no tenian matrimonios sino fuera con alguien de su familia. Hasta tenían hijos entre hermanos y ni que hablar entre primos.

Pero bueno, las leyes del siglo XXI son diferentes. Igual Gwen no dejaba de mirar al Ben con otros ojos.

Gwen lo apoyo contra el suelo pero su cabeza quedo recostada sobre un pedaso de tronco ovalado. Ella no podía resistir quería sacarle esa remera y besar esos hermosos pechos, y acariciar todo su cuerpo, besarlo, pero algo la detenia, si lo hacia cruzaría una barrera de la que jamás podria volver y si no lo hacia perderia la oportunidad mas grande de su vida.

-si, no, si…-dijo ganando el si. Así comenzó a levantarle lentamente la remera negra-¡No!-grito así mismo y la bajo.

-oh, solo un poquito-se dijo y levanto la playera hasta su cuello.

Ohhh… su delicado cuerpo, delgado pero no tanto, pectorales no tan grandes pero lindos en si, una hermosa piel tersa y blanca y una raya en medio del abdomen que le daba un toque majestuoso.

Gwen estaba anonadada, era tal la excitación con el cuerpo de joven Tennyson que no se podía contener. Sus hormonas de adolescente le pedian a gritos que se abalanzara sobre el muchacho.

De una forma muy precavida, lenta y sigilosa fue sacándole la remera, hasta que e chico quedara con el torso desnudo.

Gwen puso una expresión que daba a entender que el cuerpo de Ben estaba hermoso.

Con mas cuidado que antes y mas miedo de que se despertara, desabrocho el abroche del pantalón de Ben. Bajo el cierre hasta mas no poder y asi se dejo ver un pedazo del boxer con elástico verde.

-Gwen abrió bien fuerte los ojos para mirar hasta lo que no se veía, queria no perderse ningún detalle.

Ben era ajeno a lo que le estaba pasando, Gwen en pocas palabras estaba violando de el.

De repente se escucho un disparo. Gwen se alarmo de pies a cabeza. Ahora Ben se despertaría sin remedio alguno. Gwen desesperada intento abrocharle el pantalón pero los nervios la hacían confundir, pero ya era demasiado tarde, en un lento y constante movimiento Ben comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Gwen-dijo Ben adormecido, mirando a su prima, de aspecto desesperado.

Gwen no sabia que decir, ni mucho menos que hacer, solo sudaba de vergüenza. Ella solo se sonrojo.

Ben la miro extrañado, los dos estaban anulados, no sabían que hacer, alguien tenia que hablar, algo tenia que pasar. Y así fue.

Un balazo impacto cerca de un Arbol que estaba cerca de ellos, los dos voltearon, aun Gwen en cuclillas y Ben recostado.

-hola chicos-saludo Skull sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Skull!-se sorprendieron todos.

Ben con apoyo de Gwen se para, el estaba muy herido todavía. El puso su brazo derecho sujetando su brazo izquierdo que era el herido. Gwen había cortado un pedazo de su ropa y lo huso de venda para cubrir la herida de Ben.

-ahora terminare con ustedes-les dise Hesqueletor.

-yo…lo dudo…-le responde Ben queriendo transformarse pero cae rendido al piso.

-¡Ben!-grita Gwen y lo puso en pie devuelta. Ben se encontraba muy mal no podía dar un paso y tampoco pararse.

Skull disparo pero Gwen creo un escudo fucsia y resistió el ataque. El ladrón recargo la escopeta.

-ya me hartaste-le dijo Gwen enfadada y le tiro una bola mágica bastante desviada que Skull esquivo fácilmente, al revolcarse en el suelo.

-jejejeje-rió el ladrón y apunto nuevamente-gane, no lo puedo creer pero gane.

Skull le disparo a una rama que estaba arriba, esta era grande, y por el efecto de la gravedad callo sobre la cabeza de Gwen.

-¡Gwen!-grito Ben y los dos cayeron aplastados por la rama.

Skull tomo a Ben del brazo sano y lo tiro delante de el.

-¡Ben!-grito Gwen al sentir que le tocaban lo mas preciado del mundo.

-dejen de gritar su nombre, quieren-se burla Skull.

Gwen recargo su mano.

-ni lo pienses-le advirtió apuntando a Ben con la escopeta.

-grrrrr-gruñe Gwen. Que podía hacer ella ahora.

Skull con la punta de la escopeta presiono sobre la herida de Ben.

-¡AAAAAAA!-grito Ben llorando del dolor.

-te duele-le pregunto Skull.

De repente una lluvia de diamantes callo sobre el campo de batalla.

-¡Que!-se asombro el ladrón al contrario de los Tennyson quienes ya sabían de donde venia.

De repente salta Kevin quien le pego una fuerte piña a Skull. Este voló al medio del campo.

-…ehhhh…Kevin-dijo Skull reconociéndolo.

Skull se paro y con su escopeta disparo contra su pecho. Pero este no hizo efecto en el cuerpo de piedra de Kevin.

-lo siento amigo, eso no funcionara conmigo-le dijo y caminando hacia el sujeto su escopeta y la doblo por la mitad. Después le aplico una fuerte piña en el centro de la cara dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

-¡Kevin! Llegaste en el mejor momento.

Kevin miro a Ben y no pudo evitar ponerse triste. Es que el joven Tennyson ya le había confesado que era como su hermano mayor.

El pelinegro lo recogió.

-Ben…

Así Kevin y Gwen llevaron a Ben a un lugar seguro.

Kevin era ajeno a lo que paso allí. Dejando de lado el episodio contra Skull, Gwen había hecho algo sucio. Si el ladrón no llegaba, quien sabe que hubiese pasado. Capaz el destino puso a Skull en ese momento.

-Gwen… ¡Gwen!-le grito Kevin.

Gwen salio del transe producido por el extraño pensamiento en cuanto a Ben.

-que-atino a decir.

-mira Ben ya esta mejor.

Gwen se alegro y soltó una lagrima de felicidad.

-Ben…-dijo y lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-fue solo una herida Gwen… el doctor Martín dijo que me recuperaría dentro de 3 días, que todo esta bien, y que sin ti Gwen capaz estaría peor o muerto quien sabe-le dise Ben y corresponde el abrazo.

-jejejeje, me alegra que estés bien Ben, pero, Skull, te estaba por vencer Skull, ya no los puedo dejar salir mas solos-se burla Kevin y le da un palmazo en la espalda a Ben.

-nunca mas intentare salvar a ese tipo-asiente Ben.

Kevin abraza a Ben, algo raro en el.

Gwen se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho, cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la barrera, el ladrón. Ella iba a violar de Ben, pero la gran pregunta era, el, la sabia o no.

-Cuando se despertó Ben la miro como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Era una gran incógnita. Pero, ahora que pasaría. Gwen seguiría amándolo o no. Solo era cuestión de esperar.

Pero algo era cierto ellos sentían algo entre si y la barrera de primos estaba siendo tirada abajo por el amor…

FIN


End file.
